Careless Words
by Epeefencer
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Ginny babbles on during an evening hanging out with Harry. Will her careless words spoken without thought ruin everything? Can Hermione save the day?


**Careless Words**

Ginny sat on the small chair that belonged to her dressing table. It was backed up to the side of her bed where Harry sat with his legs spread so that he was sitting close to the edge to have access to Ginny's hair.

This was one of Harry's favorite positions because he was preforming one of his favorite tasks in the whole world, he was brushing Ginny's hair. Her long, fragrant, exceptionally silky, amazing flame red hair. He reveled in it, he loved touching it, letting it slide through his fingers, smelling the wonderful aroma, a combination of floral headiness combined with something that was uniquely Ginny that Harry found intoxicating. He enjoyed the time that it allowed him to be in close contact with the wonderful young woman he loved.

It had started one evening early in the summer when Harry, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in Ginny's room trying to get some of their summer essays done so that they were out of the way. Ginny had finished her shower and gotten ready for bed. Wrapped up in her nightgown and dressing gown and tried to work on her essay while attempting to comb out and brush her hair.

She struggled to get her hair combed out while it was still wet as it was much easier to get the tangles and knots out than after it had dried. Of course trying to comb and write her essay at the same time was impossible.

Harry, having finished his work, came over, grabbed her comb and brush and had her sit down in front of him so he could takeover the task while she concentrated on her schoolwork. Of course this caused Hermione to smirk at them, but Harry didn't care. Anything that allowed him to spend more time with Ginny and gave him a reason to touch and pamper her, was OK with him.

And so it had begun, Ginny smiling up at Harry and thanking him for helping her out. Harry continued performing the task for the rest of that week while Ginny worked to complete all her summer homework. It became a nightly ritual for Harry to comb and brush Ginny's hair and he declined Ginny's offer to take back her brush and comb when her work was done. It became their special time to sit, talk and enjoy their time together. Sometimes Hermione, Fleur or someone else was present, sometimes not, sometimes Harry and Ginny talked about light inconsequential things, sometimes more important or intimate things, or some evenings nothing at all. It as simply a time of sharing the company of the person that they most wanted to be with.

**XX**

This current evening started out like almost every other, Ginny was relaxing and relishing Harry's proximity, it was just the two of them this evening. He had finished combing out the tangles and knots and now was engrossed in brushing her fiery mane to its shining silky maximum. Brushing in long even strokes, running his hand down her luxurious locks over and over again.

It was an evening of light banter with Ginny babbling on and on while paging through the latest issue of Teen Witch Weekly. " I just can't believe all these latest styles, though I'm sure Lavender and Parvati will love this stuff."

Harry, only half listening while he reveled in the feel for Ginny's hair answered "I guess so, that is their thing."

Flipping through page after page Ginny stopped suddenly and studied one page more intently. "Humm, look at this hair style. It reminds me of that Ravenclaw third year, that blond, what's her name, Sarah something-or-other. Cute Pixie cut. Maybe I'll cut my hair like this before I go back to school. A lot less effort to care for. Just a quick wash and shake dry. No need for a long combing session to de-tangle it or dry it."

Harry sudden stopped. Ginny, engrossed in he magazine failed to see Harry's face pale suddenly. His mind froze for a second, then he quietly put down Ginny's brush on the night stand, lifted his one leg around so he was able to stand up. Softly he said to Ginny "Got to use the loo."

"OK" was Ginny's clipped reply. Her nose still buried in the magazine as she flipped page after page in a quick staccato.

Harry did go up to the loo, quietly closed that door and ran some cool water to splash on his face. Staring up into the mirror he shook his head slowly. "It's her hair" he whispered. "She can do with it what she wants. I can't tell her how to wear it." But his disappointment was evident.

Harry stepped back into the hall and returned down to landing that housed Ginny's and his rooms. He popped his head quickly into Ginny's room, mumbled a quick "Good night, Gin" and entered his own room, even though the evening was relatively young.

Ginny's head popped up in bewilderment. Harry never went to bed this early, especially evenings when they were alone. Popping up she quickly went to Harry's door. Knocking softly she poked her head in the room. "Harry, you all right?

Harry was lying on his bed, on his side facing the wall away from the door. "I'm fine Gin. Just tired, a bit of a headache, It's nothing, see you in the morning."

Ginny was very perplexed. She knew something was bothering Harry but didn't know what. Everything seemed fine just a few minutes ago and now something had set Harry off, but Ginny had no clue what had done it. They had been sitting in her room talking and spending time together just like all summer. "Boys!" she huffed as she spun around and stalked back to her room.

She was still sitting there fuming when Hermione came in a little while later. "Hey Ginny, what's got you all in a snit?

Ginny shot a glance at Hermione "Harry!" was her curt reply.

"What's going on now?"

"I don't know! One moment we're in here like always, just chatting about stuff. Then all of a sudden he leaves to use the loo, pops his head in and says goodnight all moody and depressed and goes to his room to go to bed early." Ginny ranted as she paced back and forth across her room as she gestured wildly. "One moment everything was fine and then, Boom! He's gone, and I have no idea why!"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Well, what where you doing and what were you talking about right before this happened?"

Ginny concentrated for a moment. "Nothing really" was Ginny's slow reply. "I was just skimming through the latest copy of Teen Witch Weekly, talking with Harry, ya know we were just hanging out like always."

"Tell me exactly what you said before Harry left the room." asked Hermione slowly.

"Welllll" Ginny drawled. "I was flipping through the magazine, commenting on the articles and pictures annnnd I ah, ah think I was commenting on a picture of a model with a certain hair cut. Yeah that was it." She grabbed the magazine and paged through quickly to the page she had stopped at. "This one, I commented on this one. I thought the style was just like that blond Ravenclaw, ah Sarah somebody."

Hermione studied the picture for a moment and she thought she knew what happened. "Was that all" she asked poignantly.

Ginny thought harder, "Well I could have said that I thought that maybe I'd get my hair cut like this before I went back to school."

Hermione looked at Ginny patronizingly. "Oh Ginny. You didn't!"

"Well yeah. I mean like, it'd be so much easier to take care of, less maintenance, ya know?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. How could you?"

"What!"

"Ginny, what was happening while this all took place?" Hermione asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

Ginny was really bewildered now, she could see the knowing look on Hermione's face but for the life of her she couldn't put the piece's together. "We were just sitting here, talking, like always. I was looking at the magazine and Harry was sitting on the bed and then... then Harry left and and, What am I missing Hermione?"

Hermione sat down, grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down next to her. "Ginny" she said with a heavy exhale. "What's been your nightly routine for almost the whole summer?

"Well" Ginny replied thoughtfully. "I go take my shower, get changed and come back here to hang out with Harry and whoever else is here."

"Annndd?"

Ginny was totally flustered now. She knew Hermione was trying to make a point, but at this point Ginny was so upset she couldn't think straight. Ginny bolted up and started to pace back and forth again. "Herminoneeee!" she whined.

Hermione still had that smug smile on her face as she nonchalantly reached over and picked up Ginny's brush and comb and started to softly tap them into the palm of her free hand.

Ginny continued to pace, on the third circuit she noticed Hermione's action. Her eyes bugging out, she froze and stared at the items in Hermione's hands. "OH Shite!" she exclaimed softly. Ginny sat down next to Hermione hard and took the brush and comb from Hermione.

Hermione couldn't let it go. For some reason she felt she had to rub Ginny's face in it to impress the point home. Laying her hand on top of Ginny's, softly she said "And what does Harry do every night?"

Ginny stared down at Hermione's hand partially covering the brush and comb. "He spends hours combing and brushing my hair."

"And why does he do that?"

Ginny's head spun to face Hermione. "Because he loves to. He loves touching my hair, he's always running his hands through it. He loves my hair! He, he, Oh Hermione! I really stuck my foot in my mouth this time didn't I?"

Hermione looked at Ginny with kindness in her eye's "The question is did you ask his opinion on the hair cut or just blurt out that you were going to cut it?"

Ginny's shoulders slumped. "Well in all truthfulness I said I might cut it, but it was a statement. I didn't ask Harry what he thought." Ginny thought about it for a moment. "But why didn't he just say he didn't want me to cut my hair?"

Patting Ginny's hand several times, Hermione said a bit patronizingly " Ginny, has Harry ever told you what to do? And I mean in your relationship, not setting the table or some other mundane task. Has he ever just come out and said Ginny do this or do that? In any shape or form?"

Ginny hung her head. She sighed "Oh Hermione, you know as well as I do that Harry doesn't do that. He'd never come out and tell me what to do ."

"That's right Ginny. Harry respects you way to much, loves you so much too that he doesn't order you about. He may not like it but he'd never tell you that you couldn't do it. I think it hurt him that you'd throw away something he obviously loves to do. It's one of the things that he does that shows how much he loves you and you talked about stopping it. He may have misinterpreted it some but all he heard was you didn't want or need something he does for you out of love."

Ginny sat there forlornly. Head down, shoulders slumped, the picture of dejection.

Hermione pushed her up. "None of that now! Can't let something like this fester. No time like the present. Strike while the irons hot!"

Ginny scowled at Hermione. "You give me one more platitude and I'll, I'll oooh, I'll do something and you won't like it."

Hermione just laughed. "I know, but you need to go talk to Harry now. Don't let it sit. You know how Harry broods on things and so do you. You're both so stubborn sometimes and neither wants to give in first. Just go to him. Don't let this get blown out of proportion."

"You're right Hermione. I'm going."

Ginny slipped out the door, pulling it closed behind her.

Hermione watched Ginny go. "If only dealing with Ron was that easy" she whispered to herself.

Ginny knocked softly on Harry's door. "Come in" she heard his soft invitation.

Harry still laid facing the wall. "Harry" Ginny began hesitantly. Harry spun over quickly. "Ginny!" he exclaimed softly.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I was just thinking and spouting off without really thinking about what I was saying."

Harry hung his head. "It's OK Gin, nothing to apologize about. It's your hair, you can wear it anyway you like. I love you and while I think that your hair is one of your best features, I have no right to tell you how to wear it. I should apologize to you for being such a prat about it."

Ginny walked over and sat next to Harry, taking his face in her hands and pulling him up till they were looking in each others eyes. "Harry, it's more than the style of my hair. It's the fact that for the last month and a half it's been our ritual for you to lavish attention on me by combing and brushing my hair. And I want you to know I love it that you do that for me. You spend more time doing it than I did or my mother did when I was a kid for that matter. It's something special that we've shared. Something that I cherish more than I can tell you"

Harry's eyes glistened, and slowly one tear rolled out of one of his eyes. He reached up slowly and cupped her face in his hand. Using his thumb to gently stroke her cheek "Oh Ginny, I love you no matter what you do."

Ginny's eyes moistened too. "Harry, I love that you love my hair. I love the way you run your fingers through it, the way you gather it up and push your face into it to breath the fragrance in. The way it frames our faces when you lay under me and I can kiss you with out anyone really seeing what's happening."

Harry leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ginny's. Ginny responded by leaning in herself. Both felt the passion rise. What started oh so gentle escalated into a much more passionate kiss. Ginny parted her lips slightly and pressed her tongue forward enticing Harry to open his mouth to her and give her access to his tongue. Harry obliged willingly. Their tongues danced and swirled.

Ginny's arms snaked up around Harry's neck as Harry moved his one hand behind Ginny's head and the other slid down to the small of her back. Twisting Ginny around he spun her flat onto the bed and laid down on top of her.

Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth. She could feel the fire building inside her. Reaching down she grasped the edge of Harry's shirt and began to tug it up over his head.

Harry broke from Ginny's mouth to allow her to remove his shirt over his head. Once free of his body, Ginny flung it across the room and then she started to run her hands up and down his bare back. Letting her hands slip along his sides and then back around.

Everywhere Ginny's hands touched seemed to explode in fire to Harry. One hand finally made it's way into Harry's hair and she ran her hand back and forth through it. Grasping, releasing and back and forth. She could not touch enough of him.

Harry's hands were not idle either. One trailed down to undo the belt of her dressing gown. Working it open Harry reached down to find the bottom hem of the short summer night gown Ginny was wearing. Pulling the bottom up her traced the smooth silky skin of her outer thigh, over her hip, up across her smooth stomach till he reached her breast.

Ginny groaned at his touch. She arched her back up forcing her breast into Harry's hand.

"Oh Harry, Yes!"

Ginny twisted left and right, working to free her arms of her dressing gown. Harry helped her free herself then reach down to grab the edge of her night gown. Ginny arched her back to help Harry clear it up to her neck, the lifting her head she let him remove it completely.

Harry dropped it over the edge of the bed to the floor as Ginny reached down and grasped Harry's pajama bottoms. Pushing them down she freed his hardening member. Her hand traveled down and gently wrapped around his hardness. It was Harry's turn to moan into Ginny's neck. Their mouths crushed back together as their passion mounted. Ginny moaned louder.

Suddenly Harry's head shot up with a start and Ginny froze under him. They heard Ginny's bedroom door creak open as Hermione made her way to the loo. Ginny giggled softly as Harry reached over to his night stand, grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm and a locking charm.

Ginny began to stroke Harry slowly. "Guess we should have done that to begin with," she whispered throatily.

Harry groaned again as Ginny started to increase the tempo and pressure on his throbbing member. Harry leaned forward capturing Ginny's mouth in a searing kiss. He then started to kiss along her jaw line, in a series of blazing kisses he worked his way to her left ear. Licking around it he then dipped to her throat.

Ginny threw her head to the side to grant Harry better access. Moaning louder she ran her one hand over Harry's chest while the other continued below, stroking Harry harder and harder.

Harry worked down off Ginny's neck, across her collarbone and move lower on her chest. He reached the swelling of her breast and looped his tongue down to swirl across her nipple. All the while his left hand traveled up to capture her right breast, massaging it and rubbing up to encircle her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Ginny release Harry's hardness and brought her hand up to grasp it over Harry's on her breast. Mirroring his position she had him pinch her nipple harder. "OH Harry! YES, HARDER. Pleaseeeee!" she moaned. Ginny's other hand raced in circles around Harry's back, up to his head and then back down and around again.

Harry switched his mouth over to the opposite breast and switched his hands too. Ginny brought both her hands up under her breasts to offer them up to Harry. Her head flopped back and forth. Groaning deeply Ginny could not believe the waves of pleasure that ricocheted through her body.

Harry dipped his head lower kissing his way down across her ribs and her stomach till he circled her bellybutton with his tongue.

Ginny sucked in a big gasp of air. The pleasurable feelings just got bigger and bigger and she couldn't believe it could get any better. But it did! Harry's head moved lower and to the side. Slipping across her hip he made his way to the inside of her thigh. The fire and pressure inside her just continued to build. Ginny continued to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples hard as lightening bolts of pleasure shot from her nipples to her groin and back. "OOOHHH Merlin Harry!" She couldn't keep her body still. She writhed in pure pleasure. Her hips bucking uncontrollably.

Harry buried his nose in her fiery curls, snaking his tongue across her mound but avoiding the place where Ginny wanted his tongue the most. He kissed and licked his way to the other thigh. Ginny was already seeing colored spots inside her closed eyelids.

She dropped her breasts and reached down and grabbed Harry's head. Please Harry, Please!" she gasped loudly. "OH Sweet Merlin, PLEASE! Stop teasing me!"

Harry finally complied. Centering himself on Ginny he licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top and around her engorged nub. Ginny's hips thrust forward as ecstasy exploded in her brain and coherent thought left her. All she could feel was Harry's mouth and tongue fastened to her womanhood. Wave after wave exploded from her center and radiated through her body. Pushing Harry deeper into her rising thrust she gave a huge shuddering gasp. Her body finally collapsed back onto the bed and she pulled Harry up to her as little aftershocks continued to ripple through her body.

Not caring Harry's face was coated with her essence she pulled Harry into a deep loving kiss. " Oh Harry, Sweet Merlin, I've never experienced anything like that." Ginny pulled Harry into a crushing embrace. Raining kisses onto his face and head.

Finally her racing heart and gasping breath started to return to normal. Ginny pulled Harry's head back to hers and crushed his mouth in a searing kiss. Grabbing fistfuls of hair with both her hands she pushed Harry over so he was lying flat on his back. Locking his gaze with hers she gave a huge grin and giving him another quick kiss, whisper lustfully "My turn!"

With a crushing kiss, Ginny trailed kisses over Harry's jaw down onto his neck. Her hands wandered indiscriminately, trailing fire wherever they went. Down across his chest, across his stomach, over his hips to his throbbing shaft and then back. It was Harry's turn to moan deep within his chest. Her kisses trailed down, further and further. Across his stomach, lower and lower. Her right hand reached down and grasped his shaft. Stroking it slowly and her hot seeking mouth searched lower.

Harry's hand reached down and entwined itself in Ginny's flaming, silky hair. His eyes screwed shut, moaning Ginny's name.

Ginny finally reached her goal, pausing slightly she gazed intently for a moment before she slowly opened her mouth and gently engulfed Harry's throbbing shaft. Sucking softly and licking the underside she started bobbing her head up and down. She felt Harry's muscles tense as he thrust his hips forward slightly. Gaining confidence she sucked harder and bobbed deeper. Pulling back toward the top, she swirled her tongue around the head. Harry threw his head back and groaned deeply. "Ginnnyyy, OH Ginnyyyyyy! I'm gonna, I'mmmm gonnnnaaa!"

Ginny paused at the top and with a deep lustful growl said "I certainly hope so!" Then she once more capture Harry with her mouth. With her other hand she cupped his sack and massaged it gently, dipping her fingers low underneath before coming back up. The combination of both her hands and her hot insistent mouth Harry approached his crisis swiftly. With one more deep growling "Ginnnnyyyy!" Harry exploded into Ginny's throat. Swallowing greedily Ginny continued to softly suck Harry as his spasms subsided.

Chuckling softly Ginny continued to stroke Harry.

Harry reached down and gently pulled Ginny up to him, kissing her deeply he tasted himself mixed with the sweetness of Ginny herself.

With a growing passion and Ginny's continued manipulation, Harry was once more hard and aching for her. Flipping her on her back and gently pressing her knees apart he knelt between her open inviting legs. Ginny reached down between them, grasped Harry and guided him into her waiting opening. Sinking froward Harry felt Ginny's velvety tunnel envelope him. Ginny was hot, wet and open to him. Gently rocking his hips he worked himself deeper and deeper into her core. Meeting momentary resistance before he entered her completely.

Ginny felt the fire and pressure building again and she felt some minor discomfort as Harry entered her for her fist time. She moaned deeply, locking her arms and legs around Harry as she pulled him in as deep as he could go. The fiery passion from before was tempered by their previous releases. This coupling was deeper, more loving, a joining of souls in an exquisite merging of body and spirit.

Their bodies were pressed together from top to bottom. Lips locked together, Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny's body. Ginny's arms raised and her hands buried in Harry's hair. They rocked together slowly but strongly, matching thrusts. Ginny raised one leg up, locking it around Harry's waist, the other lower, locked behind his knees.

Their thrusts increased in fervor and Ginny finally broke their kiss throwing her head back in a deep throaty groan, she arched her back, pulling Harry as deep inside her as she could. Simultaneously Harry thrust deep into Ginny and they both exploded in ecstasy. Ginny went limp in Harry's arms, exhaling deeply in a throaty moan. "Oh Harry" she moaned. That was fantastic."

Harry pull back slightly and looked deep into Ginny's eyes. "Ginny, my love. That was beyond fantastic. That was way beyond what I've heard it would be like. I am so glad that you are my first lover."

Ginny smiled shyly. "I'm glad that you're my first too. I can't believe what I experienced. It was nothing like what the girls in the dorm described as theirs." Ginny added with a giggle "I'm sure glad that I started on my birth control potions at the start of the summer, I sure forgot to use any of the charms in the passion of the moment."

Harry rolled to the side and pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. Harry blushed deeply "You shouldn't be the only one responsible for the charms. I'm just as much at fault as you. And I'm really glad you're on the potion but I need to be just as responsible as you when it comes to birth control. It takes two to make a baby and as much as I want to have babies with you my love, that's years down the road."

"Yes Harry, someday we'll get married and have a house full of kids but I agree that's well into the future." Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry, tucking her head under his chin and resting her hand on his chest. Gently rubbing the oval scar left by Slythering's locket and the second killing curse.

Harry looked down at Ginny and whispered " I love you Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny snuggled closer "I love you too Harry Potter. And then a little softer with a shy smile "And don't call me Ginevra."

Smiling back, he dipped his head and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Breathing in deeply of her flowery fragrance that was uniquely Ginny he whispered. Yes Ginevra."

Ginny gave a gently little kiss to Harry's chest right where her head lay. "Oh You! I'll get you for that... later. Sleep now. K?"

"Yes my love. Do you want me to set a wake up charm so you can go back to your room?"

Ginny gave a small giggle. "Nah, lets live dangerously."

Ginny's breathing slowed to a deep steady rhythm as she drifted off to sleep. Harry watched her for a little bit till he joined her.

**XX HP + GW XX**

Hours later as the sky just started to lighten signaling the approaching dawn, Harry stirred. His arms were full of the warm sensual body of the woman he loved. He smiled at her as she snuggled closer in her sleep. Ever so carefully he reached over to the draw of the nightstand by the bed. Gently he opened the drawer and removed a small velvet box. Carefully he opened it and stared at the ruby and diamond ring that it contained.

It sparkled in the light of the coming dawn as if lit from within. Harry gave a gentle sigh. He had meant to ask Ginny the previous day to marry him, but the timing never seemed right. Someone was always around interrupting or calling one of them away for something. Then there was the whole misunderstanding concerning Ginny's hair.

Of course that led to the most awe inspiring experience of his life. He would not trade that for anything. Sighing again, he felt Ginny stir slightly. Glancing down he noticed her eyes fluttering open and looking at him. Quickly palming the ring he smiled down at her. Giving her a gentle loving kiss he said "Hey there sleepyhead."

Ginny smiled softly back at him. "Hey yourself. What you up to at this hour?"

Harry hesitated a moment. Wondering if this was the proper time and place for this. Then smiling and coming to the conclusion that feeling so full of love after last nights events he figured now was as good as time as any. "I was thinking Ginny. Something woke me and I was reliving last night I my mind. Both the good and the bad."

Ginny perked up slightly, "Well which was bigger?"

Harry chuckled lowly. "Trust me, the good way over shadowed the bad."

Ginny giggled too. "Yeah that's an understatement."

"Ginny?" Harry asked tenuously.

"What Harry?"

"Remember talking about kids and stuff last night?"

Ginny tried to wake up a little more, her foggy brain realized Harry was trying to say something and it seemed kind of important. But Ginny never was a morning person so it was a little tough to get her brain in gear. "What about it?" Ginny mumbled.

Harry leaned down and gave the top of Ginny's head a quick kiss. Inhaling deeply of the fragrance that was oh so Ginny. "Well there's an important step that I believe needs to come first."

Ginny snuggled into Harry a little deeper. Dreamily she whispered "I told you last night not to worry, I'm on the potion so there is nothing to worry about."

Harry leaned down to place another kiss on her head. " No silly, I mean, even though we've talked about the future, we've never formalized it in any way."

Ginny's brain was still in sleep mode and she struggled to comprehend what Harry was saying. "Whaaa?" she mumbled sleepily.

Harry chuckled "Ginny, I think the first step for anyone that is going to have kids is a commitment to each other and the ultimate commitment is getting married."

Ginny really tried now to get her brain in gear, she could tell this wasn't some light meaningless conversation. "Yeah … right." Ginny said hoping to buy some time.

"Ginny, I know this isn't the best place to ask you this and I don't want you to think last night is what prompted me, even though that was the best thing I've ever experienced. What I trying to say is Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny was now totally confused, "She heard the words but her mind seemed to disengage." She popped her head up, blinked several times to try and clear the cobwebs from her mind and shaking her head she said "Could you run that by me again?"

Harry laughed softly "I said, Will. You. Marry. Me."

Ginny's eyes popped wide open. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" she asked incredulously.

Harry chuckled again. Opening his hand he popped open the little velvet box. Ginny's eyes focused on the ring in front of her. "You did ask me to marry you, didn't you?"

"Yes Ginny, so what do you say? Will You?"

Ginny glanced from the ring to Harry and back. "Yes of course! I thought we knew that already."

Harry slid the ring onto Ginny's finger. It glowed briefly as it magically resized itself to fit her. Harry bent his head down and gently kissed Ginny on her lips. It deepened into a soul-searing exquisite kiss. Ginny took a deep breath and snuggled back into Harry's chest. "Can we go back to sleep now?

Harry gave a low laugh, patting Ginny on the head and giving it a tender kiss he answered "Of course my love" And he settled down with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Harry smiled and thought to himself. Life just keeps getting better and better as he drifted back off to sleep.

******XX HP + GW XX**

**A/N: **As always I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe. JKR is the sole owner and those she has licensed it to.


End file.
